1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminated coil, in particular, this invention relates to a laminated coil configured to have a structure that a plurality of circular conductive plates are laminated in an axis direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil is known that has a configuration obtained by winding plural rectangular wires in an axis direction (for example, refer to JP-A-H9-306757 and JP-A-2010-10176).
A short height-type laminated coil described in JP-A-H9-306757 has a configuration that a first coil and a second coil formed by winding rectangular wires in an axis direction, the coils having three turns respectively, are arranged so as to be formed in a concentric shape and be juxtaposed to each other.
A multiple coil described in JP-A-2010-10176 has a configuration that single-layer coils juxtaposed to each other by parallel and flatwise winding rectangular insulating wires in an axis direction are stacked into two or more tiers closely contacting with each other.